Wander of Wonder/Chapter One
Chapter One is the first issue of the comic book series Wander of Wonder. Transcript A young Nix is seen running from a large rat-like creature. He trips and braces himself, only for him to hear an odd noise and turn around, revealing the rat has been stabbed by a knight. The knight's helmet is knocked off, revealing it to be a cat. The cat turns to Nix, who is staring in awe, and points in a random direction. Knowing what this means, Nix begins running away and it suddenly cuts to years later, with an older Nix running towards a castle. He stands outside of it as Jayna the firefly floats beside him. *'Nix: '''This is it Jayna! this is the day I become a knight! *'Jayna:' You know it takes a lot more than hoping to become a knight to actually become a knight, don't you? *'Nix:' I know. It also takes optimism! *'Jayna:' And actual training. *'Nix: Hey, I'm great at fighting! *'Jayna: '''You are? since when? *'Nix: Always. *'Jayna:' Make a fist and punch. Nix jabs the air in front of him before grabbing his shoulder. *'Nix: '''Ow! jabbed too hard! hurt my arm! *'Jayna:' See? Not ready. *'Nix:' I am too! so I can't box, I probably won't need to when I'm a knight! *'Jayna: "Probably." *'''Nix: You're mean... *'Jayna:' No, I’m being logical. *'Nix: '''Your talks of no-nonsense and logic don't have a place in a world of monsters and magic. So, I’m right. *'Jayna: You know what, fine. Nix is seen entering the castle and walking around its halls, admiring everything in them. *'''Nix: This is the biggest place I've ever been... *'Jayna: '''Well yeah, I'd imagine. It’s a castle. *'Nix: It's a big castle! *'''Jayna: Have... have you never seen a castle before? *'Nix:' I lived in a burrow until I was six. *'Jayna': Wait, you moved out of your parents' place when you were six? *'Nix:' Yeah. Didn’t you do the same? *'Jayna:' Yes, but fireflies become adults when they're six! *'Nix:' How old are you now? *'Jayna: '''That's beside the point. What parents allow a six-year-old to wander the world? did they, like, kick you out or something? *'Nix': Not exactly. *'Jayna:' Then explain. *'Nix: Well, see, it was a-- Nix bumps into someone and falls over. Jayna floats down to make sure he is okay while the knight who bumped into him walks off. *'Knight: '''Watch where you're going, kid. The knight walks off. *'Nix: Watch where I'm going? he bumped into me. Well, he’s a jerk. *'Jayna:' Indeed he was. So where were you? *'Nix: '''You know, during that fall I realized something. I don't actually have to tell you this story. And I don't want to. *'Jayna: Why? *'''Nix: Because I don't wanna. *'Jayna: '''I don't it's-- *'Nix:' No. Just no. *'Jayna:' Fine, fine. So where do we go to sign you up as a knight? *'Nix:' Well this letter I have says I need to talk to the king. *'Jayna:' The king? you said it yourself, this place is massive! how are we supposed to find the king here? *'Nix: He's right there. Nix points to the throne room. At the end of it, King Desmond is sitting in his throne doing the finger wave at them. *'''Desmond: Hello, little rabbit man. *'Nix:' My name is Nix. *'Desmond: '''Uh... is that a name? *'Nix: A real one? *'Desmond: '''Yes. *'Nix: No. A made-up one? *'Desmond: '''No. *'Nix: Yes. *'''Desmond: What? *'Nix: '''Sorry, I'm very nervous. *'Jayna: And very stupid. *'''Nix: Yeah, that too. *'Desmond:' Well, what do you want? *'Nix:' To be a knight. *'Desmond:' Hm... well, I find you incredibly charming and adorable but it's not just the king who has to agree. Right honey? Desmond looks to his left at his wife Roselyn, who is picking up grass from a plate and is about to eat some when she realizes Desmond called on her. *'Roselyn: '''Desmond, why would you call attention to me? I'm self-conscious about the way I eat, you know that. *'Desmond: Oh, Roselyn, shut up, everything you do makes you look beautiful. Now, did you hear what the fine young rabbit in front of us said? *'''Roselyn: Well, I suppose if you like him then I like him too. *'Desmond: '''Wonderful! now young Nix, whose knight where you before you joined us? *'Nix: Uh... what? *'''Desmond: You didn't serve anyone before us? *'Nix:' I didn't know that I had to do that. *'Roselyn:' Well, you at least received the proper training as a squire, didn't you? *'Nix:' A what? What’s a squire? *'Jayna:' Oh, by the holy mother... *'Desmond:' You haven't been a squire? you haven't been... the one thing you have to be before you become a knight. *'Nix: '''Nope! Nix smiles, blissfully unaware of what he just said. It suddenly cuts to him with a helmet on, surrounded by other animals in helmets. He begins to bounce up and down lightly in excitement. A bird beside him looks at him. *'Bird: What... what're you doing? *'''Nix: I'm getting ready to become a squire! *'Bird:' What? how old are you? *'Nix:' I'm twelve, but I'll be thirteen in three months! *'Bird:' Dang. Aren't you a little young to be a squire? *'Nix:' I can fight like a knight! *'Jayna:' No you can't... *'Bird:' What on earth is that? *'Nix: '''Jayna? she's a Lampyridae! *'Bird: A what? *'''Jayna: I'm a firefly. *'Bird:' Oh. A loud horn is heard as everyone turns to the front. Nix begins jumping to try to get a better view and is picked up by the bird, who puts Nix on his shoulders. Nix begins smiling but the smile fades when he sees the horn blower is the same knight that bumped into him. When the knight is done, they take off their helmet, revealing themselves to be a jackal. *'Nix: '''Who is that? *'Bird:' That's Sir Jack Hacket. He's one of the king's most loyal knights. *'Jack: Ladies and gentlemen, as I'm sure you are all well aware of, I am Jack Hacket of the royal army. I am here to inform you all that sadly, General Maximus has passed away. Everyone gasps except for the bird who looks at Nix and knowingly winks at him. *'Jack: '''Yes, it's true. Sadly, he was struck down by a Fog Beast and he is no longer amongst the-- Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Maximus appears, revealing him to be the same cat who saved Nix's life all those years ago. Noticing this, Nix begins to widely smile. *'Maximus: 'That's right, rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated! I didn’t die by the Fog Beast! I conquered it! the smoke I appeared in was the creature dying below my very feet! *'Nix: 'Is that true? *'Bird: 'Yeah, he kills a Fog Beast for every squire meeting! it's awesome! *'Nix: What’s your name? *'Bird:' Rolf Gordon! *'Nix:' Nice to meet you, Rolf! my name is-- Nix is lifted up by the bear knight Bartholomew Mcphee. *'Bartholomew: '''Sorry sir, but you aren't allowed to bring your children in with you. *'Rolf:' He's not my son. *'Bartholomew: Then what is he? *'Nix: '''I'm a squire! Bartholomew pauses for a few seconds. *'Bartholomew: Ha! very funny! good joke! but really, what are you? *'Nix:' Are you talking species wise or position wise? cause I'm a bunny and like I said, I'm a squire. Bartholomew stares at Nix, who is smiling. *'Nix:' So, what's your name? It suddenly cuts to after the meeting, revealing Nix sitting in a seat. To his left is Bartholomew, to his right is Jack, and sitting in front of him is Maximus. *'Maximus: '''So, this young man is claiming that he is a squire, Bartholomew? *'Bartholomew: Yes, sir. *'''Maximus: And you don't believe he is telling the truth? *'Bartholomew: '''No, sir. *'Maximus:' What about you, Jack? *'Jack:' I have to agree, I highly doubt an eight-year-old could be a knight. *'Nix: I'm twelve. King Desmond told me the only way I could be a knight is to be a squire. Maximus rubs his chin while looking at Nix. *'Maximus: '''You know, you look familiar. I can't place it though. *'Nix: 'You saved my life when I was six, General Maximus! You're the one who inspired me to be a knight! *'Maximus: Oh yeah, now I remember you! wow, when we first met I was just a lieutenant. Amazing. *'Jayna:' Wait, you went from being a lieutenant to a general in six years? *'Maximus:' No. Three. I’ve been a general for three years. *'Jayna: '''Doesn't it take, like, years and years to become a general? *'Nix: Not for him! he's Maximus Atkinson! he's slew trolls, warlocks, dragons, and zombies! *'Jayna: '''How do you slay a zombie? they're already dead. *'Maximus: 'I found a way. Hint: Zombies hate sunlight. So, tell me, boy, what exactly is your name? *'Nix: 'My name is Nix! *'Maximus: 'That's a nickname I'm guessing. How did you get it? *'Nix: My mom used to call me it whenever she was really, really proud of me! *'Jack:' Why are you just talking to the boy, sir? how does this help us? *'Maximus:' Trust me when I say that this is helping tremendously, Hacket. So, what did you do to make her proud? *'Nix: '''One time I won a race and she hugged me and made me a cake and told me how amazing I was! oh, and another time I learned how to swim! *'Maximus: And those things made her call you Nix? *'''Nix: Yup! *'Maximus:' And what's your real name if you don't mind me asking? *'Nix:' Nathanial! *'Maximus:' Nice name. Well, get back to business. *'Nix:' What? *'Maximus: '''Go on squire. Find your knight. *'Jayna: What is happening? *'''Nix: I will, sir! Nix runs off smiling. *'Jack: '''With all due respect, sir. Why did you let him go? *'Maximus: I can recognize a real squire from a mile away, Jack. And he is a real squire. *'''Jack: Oh come on, nobody's that good! *'Bartholomew: '''Don't yell at the general, idiot! *'Maximus:' It's fine, Bartholomew. I can see where Jack's temper is coming from. But you boys can trust me. The way that he spoke and the spark in his eyes. He's definitely a squire. And I want you two to be his knights. *'Bartholomew:' What? why? *'Maximus:' You two are some of the greatest knights I've ever seen in this place and with the right training, Nix could go far. He could become one of the greats. And, as sad as it is to say, I won't be around forever, I'll need someone to take my place as general when I pass. And I think Nix would be an amazing choice. Just from the few minutes I spoke to him I could tell... that he is destined for greatness. Nix is seen on top of the castle, looking out at the horizon, smiling as he does. *'Nix: '''You know Jayna. I'm gonna like it here.